Dreamstone
The Dreamstones were twelve stones hidden all over the Moonlands and act as keys to unlocking the Core Glyph from the Book of Elders. One Dreamstone was designated to each of the Moonlands. Originally, only eleven were thought to exist, but a twelfth slot was revealed for the Core when the initial eleven were put into the Book of Elders. It is revealed when the Mythicore is befriended that the Dreamstones are actually the Guardian Hyrens' Animite TV Series ; Kybar's Teeth When Tony Jones led Edyn and Strag in saving the life of Chur despite his being a Shadow Magi, the Kybar's Teeth Guardian Hyren gave Tony the Dreamstone of Kybar's Teeth. ; d'Resh The Guardian Hyren of d'Resh disguised herself as a Sandstone Gila and used illusions to test Tony's character. When he proved that he wanted to save his friends more than he wanted to save himself, the Hyren bestowed upon him the Dreamstone. ; Underneath The Guardian Hyren of the Underneath set up a test to determine the strongest warrior from the Underneath. This resulted in a duel between Strag and his Shadow Magi sister, Inara. When Inara was returned to a normal Magi with the assistance of Strag's Allegiance Relic, she was granted the region's Dreamstone, which she gave to Strag. ; Cald The Cald Dreastone was kept hidden inside of a cave inside Cald's Guardian Hyren's body protected by green lava. The Dreamstone was retrieved by Tony when he realized that the green lava would not burn an unclothed hand. ; Weave The Dreamstone of the Weave was considered to be a sacred item, the Haz-Mai, and was protected by the Weavers. When the Final Dreamers assisted in counteracting a Shadow Geyser, the Weavers permitted Tony to keep the Dreamstone. ; Bograth A camp of Shadow Magi went to Bograth after locating the region's Dreamstone. The Final Dreamers, using a spell, went undercover as Shadow Magi and gained the Dreamstone while the real Shadow Magi were battling the Swamp Hyren, Fog Hyren, and Mist Hyren. ; Nar Nar's Dreamstone was hidden in a Relic of a Shadow Magi, Sikan, after she captured the Nar Guardian Hyren. The Dreamstone later was recovered by the Final Dreamers. ; Orothe The pearl-like Dreamstone of Orothe was embedded into the head of the Guardian Hyren of Orothe but was later stolen by the Realm Raiders who wanted to sell it. The Dreamstone was recovered by the Final Dreamers with help from Traptika and an Ocean Strider. ; Naroom Naroom's Dreamstone was a green stone in the shape of a leaf hidden in the Vortex Relic by Naroom's Guardian Hyren. This Dreamstone was bestowed to Tony as a reward for returning to the Moonlands despite being given the chance to return to and stay on Earth. ; Arderial As the Arderial Guardian Hyren had interfered in a battle between Tony and the Shadow Magi, the Dreamstone was thrust into the seas of Orothe for safekeeping. When the Dreamstone was exposed to a Shadow Geyser, the energy resulted in the formation of an island called Korgzedia. After the island fell apart, the Hyren took the Dreamstone from Ashio and gave it to the Final Dreamers. ; Paradwyn The Dreamstone of Paradwyn was the Animite of the Mythicore. The stone was given to the Final Dreamers after they helped to protect the Mythicore from Agram's forces. ; Core The Core's Dreamstone had been hidden on Earth by Agram's Shadow Magi to prevent it from being located. The existence of the this Dreamstone was revealed when the other Dreamstones had been inserted into the Book of Elders. Tony went to Earth and searched through the relics of his grandfather, Spencer Jones, and brought it back to the Moonlands. Category:Relics